Voices
by Mizu-Licious
Summary: 16 year old nerdy Kagome has weird dreams that can sometimes change what she thinks about life. 17 year old now single Inuyasha may be able to change that. Rated for language. And as usual... I suck at summaries. *...Dead?---On Hiatus!
1. C1:Bad dreams and Bad days

_**Okay this story idea just came to me and I would love to know what you guys think of it. All I want is 1 review or more saying if I should go on or not. Also if anyone thinks I may have stolen this idea or something please review saying so and have proof -- On another note this story is also a reason to celebrate and be sad or upset all at once.**_ _**Good news/celebration reason: My first REAL story published to **__**Bad news/reason to be upset or sad: I ran out of song ideas so I decided to try something new. This story is also dedicated to all the folks that review/help me out with my Inu X-mas carols. TY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Kagome or any one else from Inuyasha the show… Heck I hardly own anything. T.T**_

_**Voices.**_

_**By: Mizu-ookami**_ _**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**_-_**

_**Chapter 1: Bad dreams and Bad days.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

'_What's wrong Kagome? Have you finally realized that I'm right? That you have **no** place in the world. That you were a mistake… No one loves you… no one cares… Poor Kagome… all alone…'_ the smooth feminine voice cooed.

Kagome sat in the white abyss, holding her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth trying not to cry.

"You're wrong! I'm **not** a mistake and I **am** loved!" She said shakily.

'_Tsk tsk Kagome… You're lying and you know it. Ever since you were born you were always unwanted. Not even your parents cared about you… You've always been theill-looking girl. No one ever gave you a second look. To me… the only thing left is to-'_

End Dream.

16 year old Kagome Higurashi (sp?) shot up in her bed frantically looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Why am I having those dreams again…" she whispered to herself.

She got out of bed, but not before she grabbed her glasses, and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She stared at the reflection in front of her for what seemed like forever until she decided that now she wanted some water. So still clad in her snoopy pajamas, whites pants with snoopy on them and a large white T-shirt, she walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sighed while she walked over to a cabinet, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. As she drank her eyes landed on a drawer that consisted of spoons, forks, and of course… knives. She put her drink down and walked over to the drawer then quickly and quietly opened it. She grabbed the sharpest knife in the drawer and ran her finger across the blade very lightly, so she wouldn't cut herself, until she heard footsteps.

"Kagome, dear?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her mother's voice. She quickly put the knife away and closed the drawer.

"Yes mom?" she called back.

Her mother walked into the kitchen sleepily.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I couldn't sleep that's all… just a nightmare…"

"Aww…" she kissed Kagome's forehead, "You should go back to sleep now ok? I don't want you too tired for school."

Kagome nodded and walked back up to her room. She felt really uncomfortable lying back down on her bed in fear of having that dream again. Fortunately she slept very peacefully the rest of that night.

The next day.

Kagome woke up early like she did every day, early being around 7:00 and school starting at 8:00. She did all her usual morning routines then got dressed and went down stairs to find something to eat. She settled for something small so she grabbed a pear as well as her backpack then headed out the door to the horrible place called High School or to be more specific, Tama High. She was one of the first people in the class so she just sat there and waited for the day to begin. Almost 10 minutes later her best and almost only friend, Sango, walked threw the door followed by her other friend, Miroku. Sango and Miroku sat by her like they normally did in homeroom.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'm having those dreams again…" she answered with her head down.

Miroku rubbed her back in a non-perverted way and she looked over and smiled at him.

"It's okay… really it is…"

Eventually the class began to fill up and of course it got louder. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku just chatted along as well.

"Okay class settle down!" the teacher yelled, clapping her hands. "Now… Today 7-"

She was cut off by the door opening and an inu-hanyou (A/N: To lazy to describe… besides you know what he looks like…) walking into the room.

"Glad you could make it Inuyasha… Now as I was saying 7 teachers have taken off today due to a stomach virus. So since they're aren't enough substitutes the students will stay in their homerooms and some classes will combine. Luckily, you guys aren't."

The whole class cheered. Inuyasha took this time to sit down.

"Ok guys quiet now…" Ms. Kaname talked about the schedule but Inuyasha wasn't listening.

"What's wrong Yash?" Miroku asked his best friend.

"Kikyo… I caught her cheating on me yesterday…"

"What!"

Flashback

Inuyasha's father told him that he and his brother were to work at his company. On Inuyasha's first day it was horrible. The next day was bad too. Third day… well that one was ok. On the fifth day Inuyasha showed up and he secretary was absent so he had a replacement.

"_Ms. Tokoru? Could you have someone get me a coffee please? Sugar no cream. Thanks."_

_She didn't like her job at all but she needed the money. So she grudgingly got up and walked to the break room. Anyone could tell she didn't like Inuyasha except, of course, his father. So she decided to show him how much she hated his son. She made his coffee just like he had asked. She put the lid on as well as a straw in it and walked backed to his office smirking. She knocked once, then twice until she heard a muffled 'Come in…'_

_She walked over to him and her smirk disappeared as she pour the hot coffee all over his lap._

"_WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"_

_She smirked once more._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW!"_

_She did as she was told smiling all the way._

Inuyasha spent almost an hour trying to wipe the stain dry when his father burst into his office.

"_INUYASHA! YOU DIPSHIT! WHY DID YOU FIRE HER!"_

"She poured coffee on me…" he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"_I have an _idea_. How about _I_ fire _**YOU! ****Leave**_ Inuyasha!" his father shouted._

_Inuyasha did as he was told and drove back to the mansion he lived in only to find out his mother already knew. She babied him for a very long time until he just felt really tired. He didn't want to sleep there in case his dad came home while he was sleep so he went to the hotel he kept._

_In front of the door he heard moans and groans coming from inside. He opened the door to see his girlfriend straddling some guy's waist with his hands on her hips. Inuyasha took deep breaths while his girlfriend got off the guy and wrapped the sheets around her like a towel._

"_Inu-baby wait-"_

"_Don't 'Inu-baby' me, you gold-digging whore! I've had enough of this. IT'S OVER!"_

_He stormed out of the room and out the hotel. He did the only thing he could think of… he ran. For hours. Never once feeling tired. His anger was fueling him the whole time._

End Flashback

"And there you have it…" Inuyasha finished.

"Wow… I… just wow…" Miroku stuttered, taken aback by the horrible day he had yesterday, "So you're officially over, you and her?"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yup… Back to my old playboy ways, ne?"

It was Miroku's turn to chuckle.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Don't forget to review and let me know if you like it or not and if I should continue. Flames are welcome.**_


	2. C2:Melt Down

_**Okay first I want to thank Serena McCraw and kagomefan595 for the advice. And well… um… That's it. Except… this chapter starts on the same day the last one ended on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha and if you don't feel like going through a horrible long boring court case for 3 pennies and a beat up nickel the I suggest you don't sue.**_

_**Voices.**_ _**By: Mizu-ookami.**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_

_**Chapter Two: Melt down.**_

_**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_

**_Lunch time._**

Kagome was walking with her heading thing about random things when she heard a yell from around the corner. She figured it was the jocks messing around picking on someone or something until Miroku pretty much flew past her. She looked at him confused but started walking again until someone ran right into her knocking both of them to the ground, the person on top of her of course.

"Uh…" Kagome stuttered nervously.

They stayed like that for three seconds until someone cleared their throat.

"Can I ask what you two think you're doing?" Sango said holding back her laughter.

Kagome glared at her blushing while Inuyasha got off of her.

"Feh…" he mumbled, blushing.

Kagome got her stuff up and they started walking again in silence heading to the lunch area.

"Hey how do you two know each other?" Inuyasha asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Kagome's my best friend." Sango said cheerfully.

"Why are you friends with such a nerd?" he joked.

"Well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty if I'm not up to you expectation of a girl with big fake breast and a round ass you superficial bastard!" Kagome yelled all in one breath.

Sango and Inuyasha stared in absolute shock as she screamed a short scream of frustration and stormed off. Sango was first to snap out of her stupor and go after her Inuyasha following behind her. They arrived at the lunch area to see Kagome and Miroku already eating.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, screaming at me like that!"

"You, ya pompous jackass!"

Inuyasha growled. By now a large crowd surrounded the four.

"Bitch!"

"Ass hole!"

"Whore!"

"Puppy!"

Inuyasha gasped.

"Take that back, you-"

He started but was cut off by a loud yell.

"Inu-baby!"

Kikyo ran over to him and threw herself on him.

"What do you want Kinky-ho!"

"Inu-baby don't be mad. Me and that man were playing a little game… That's all…"

"What do you think I am, 4!"

"Aww… you're too big to be four…" she said as she ran a hand over his crotch.

He growled and Kagome almost gagged.

"Get the hell off me, Slut!" he pushed her lightly and she dramatically fell to the ground and the crowd gasped.

By now Kagome had all her stuff and was already gone. The bell that signaled lunch was over rang and the crowd dispersed and Inuyasha went to class with Sango and Miroku since Kagome was already in class. When they got there Kagome's head was down on the desk and anyone could tell, because her breathing patterns, that she was sleeping.

**_Dream._**

Kagome lay there floating in the white abyss once more.

'_Oh hello Kagome… I see you didn't kill yourself like I suggested… Big mistake… Now you have to suffer all alone… But don't worry. I'll always be here to remind you about that.' _the female voice chuckled.

Kagome felt paralyzed.

'_So lets see… Oh yes. Let's speak of your futility, dear Kagome. Every time you try to help… things always get worse. It's almost like you're the cause of everything. You make everyone's life horrible. You might even be the cause of some sickening disease or something.'_ The female voice giggled.

Kagome didn't want to cry. She **couldn't** cry. She wouldn't give her, or whatever **it** was, the satisfaction of her tears.

'_And I do believe that the boy who yelled at you… didn't do it because you yelled first. It was most likely because you give off this awful aura that just makes people hate you… And I bet Sango and Miroku are your friends because they pity you. Why do you think you only have two? Other people don't think you deserve their pity. You don't. You _should _be dead… but unfortunately for everyone, your not.'_

'_No body cares about you…'_

'_No body loves you…'_

'_Everyone is better off without you…'_

The female laughed an evil ear-piercing laugh. Kagome's body began to shake like she was having a seizure.

Kagome woke up to Sango shaking her.

"Kagome!" she whispered.

Kagome was sweating and crying when Sango noticed she began very worried. She punched Miroku on the arm and he looked at Kagome.

"What happened?" he asked also worried for his friend.

All this commotion had awoken Inuyasha and he looked at Kagome too. She was crying her eyes out and sweating half to death.

"S-Sango… I-I feel… like I c-can't… b-breathe…"

Sango shot up.

"MISS KANAME!"

The teachers head flew around so fast you'd think her head would fly off. Immediately her eyes set on the crying hyperventilating Kagome.

"Go." She answered scared for her favorite student.

Sango and Miroku quickly got Kagome up and Miroku saw Inuyasha's confused look and signaled for him to follow them.

Miroku had to pretty much carry Kagome, who was desperately trying to breathe, while running. Sango took his chance to explain to Inuyasha what was going on.

"When Kagome was 7, which was 2 years after she met me and 1 year before she met Miroku, she started having these weird dreams. Stuck in a void all alone while some woman's voice ridiculed her, telling her no one cared and other such horrible things like that. She made it seem so true. Well Kagome had those dreams for about 6 years and never told anyone except Miroku and me. They stopped for awhile but they came back yesterday."

Inuyasha was stunned quiet as they all ran to the nurse's office.

"Nurse Keade! Help… Kagome…" Miroku panted as he laid Kagome down on the bed.

"Oh dear…" she said as she searched through the drawer for something when she found it she pulled out a needle.

"Just a sedative…" Sango reassured Inuyasha who looked worried.

**_One and a half-hours later._**

The 3 of them stayed there the whole time to wait for her to wake up. Miroku and Sango fell asleep and Inuyasha was slowly drifting away. That is until he heard Kagome shift in her sleep. He got up and stood by her bed when her eyes slowly began to open.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"To be honest… I'm not even sure."

His voice sounded different. It sounded caring and sweet and all gentle like. She decided that she like him better this way.

"It took you long enough to wake up though…"

He just had to ruin it.

"Well sorry Mr. President!" she said sarcastically as she poked him hard on the chest.

"That's master to you." He sad, smirking.

Kagome blushed madly.

"You are infuriating!"

Their little argument woke Sango and Miroku up.

"Kagome! You're okay! Oh thank GOD!" she said as she hugged Kagome to death.

"Oh by the way we… uh… wetoldInuyashaaboutyourdreamsituation (we told Inuyasha about your dream situation)…" Miroku said quickly hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"You what!"

"About that… We… thought it would be appropriate… I mean… we can trust him, right?" Sango cut in.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he sweat-dropped. Kagome laid back on the bed and rolled over so that her back was to everyone.

"That's too bad… I guess she won't be joining us for pocky and ice cream…"

Kagome shot up.

"No wait! I'm coming too!"

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Okay so this chap is over. Please review folks I really appreciate it. Have a nice (insert morning, afternoon, or night here). Bye-bye! **_


	3. C3:Deals

**Oh my god! Thank you peoples that reviewed and not 1 flame. They love me… they really love me! Well… my story at least…** **Thanks to the reviewers** **Plush Pillow- Thank you all though I would have never thought to call it cute But thanks so much!** **Samurai Fish- I know it's weird that she wears glasses but not to worry! She losses them soon. And about the length thing… Sorry it depends on if I'm listening to music and if I am… it depends of what kind of music.** **Alchemistgrl09- I'm glad you like it and if you see something you don't like in it let me know.** **KawaiiInuyasha14841- Lol of course Kinky-ho will remain a slut… she never has been a nice person in my opinion… o.o** **Lostmoonchild- Yes much more Kikyo bashing ahead because I don't like her either.** **Also there will be one chapter a day usually and sometimes two. And this starts off on the next day... So don't get confused…** **Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Inuyasha and co. so leave me be!** **Voices.** **By: Mizu-ookami.**

_-_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter Three: Deals.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**In the hallway.**_

Inuyasha was on his way to class walking through the hallway that was usually empty. He was so busy thinking he didn't hear any of the sounds around him until he turned the corner. There was Kikyo, pressed against another man, making out. His expression went from shock to pure anger as Kikyo tuned around and stared at him in complete shock and a hint of fear. Inuyasha stormed off and Kikyo tried to run after him but the guy she was with pulled her to him and began kissing her neck.

When Inuyasha got to class (A/N: He has all his classes with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.) he saw Kagome chatting with their "gang".

"Hey Kagome…Can I talk to you?"

She fixed her glasses and walked into the hallway with him, since the teacher had to run an errand and wouldn't be back for another 5 minutes.

"Hurry 'cuz we don't have lon-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He said quickly cutting her off.

"What!" she began blushing like crazy.

"It's only to get back at Kikyo and I'll even give you a free make-over. Come on!" he pretty much begged since Kagome was the only girl he could trust besides Sango because she was taken by Miroku.

Kagome thought… and thought… until she made her decision.

"I will on one condition. You have to wear a dog suit and sing Image of the Invisible by Thrice."(I love that song!)

He looked absolutely shocked and horrified.

"Feh…" he muttered.

Kagome grinned triumphantly as they walked back into the classroom.

"What's wrong Yasha?" Sango asked him.

"Do you think you're aunt Yura can give Kagome a makeover?" he asked hopefully.

She looked at Kagome and she nodded.

"Sure. Just hang-on…"

She grabbed her cell phone out her bag and began to dial a number while Inuyasha explained the plan and Sango listened with the other ear.

"Hello Yura's Beauty Salon. How may I help you?"

"Is Yura there? This is Sango."

The woman told her one moment. Sango heard phone shuffling, footsteps, talking, then more footsteps until someone answered the phone.

"Sango, honey, what can I help you with today?" the cheery woman named Yura asked happily.

"Hi Yura! I was wondering if my friend would be able to get a free makeover. Please!"

"Sure Hun. Just swing by today ok?"

"Can do. Thank you auntie!"

By now Inuyasha had finished telling his story of what happened in the hallway and why he wanted to give Kagome a makeover.

_**Lunch time.**_

Inuyasha convinced Kagome to skip the rest of the day since he wanted to hurry up with phase one of his plan. He drove Kagome with him to Sango's aunt's shop while Sango and Miroku stayed to cover for them. When they arrived it was really busy but it was easy to tell them were very popular and always like this. Inuyasha and Kagome walked straight to the back and saw a waiting room like area that was empty with a door in that room too so they walked threw those as well. They saw Yura sitting in a salon chair smiling. (A/N: Too lazy to describe… just think of it as a high tech salon but most of the things like the sink and stuff are black and it has a changing room.

"So you're Kagome, ne?"

Kagome nodded nervously. This woman scared her. She was so…happy. The woman rushed Inuyasha out of the room and sat Kagome in the chair.

"Hm… nice hair, pretty face, about a small. Tangled hair, glasses, big clothes. There's our problem!" She said happily.

She led Kagome over to a shiny black sink and turned the water on warm.

"Sit." She commanded.

Kagome did as she was told and Yura began washing her hair. Kagome felt really relaxed so she started drifting off to sleep. Yura noticed and remember Sango calling again a little while ago telling her **not** to let Kagome fall asleep. So Yura yanked at her hair softly to wake her up.

"Ow…"

"Sorry…"

_**Meanwhile with Inuyasha.**_

He sat there, bored, reading a magazine.

'_What's taking so long…'_ he thought to himself. _'They've been in there forever! What if something's wrong…'_

Back with Kagome and Yura… 

Yura finished washing her hair and began blow drying it. Once she was done she ran into the changing room and began picking out clothes. When she was done she sat them on a rack and ran back to Kagome. She removed Kagome's glasses.

"Kagome do you wear contacts?"

"I have them but I don't wear them…"

"You will now." Yura said as she snapped Kagome's glasses in half and let Kagome put the contacts that she had with her in while still picking out clothes and putting them on the rack.

Kagome finished with the contacts then Yura came out of the dressing room then shoved her into the dressing room.

_**With Inuyasha.**_

He sighed once more completely bored out of his mind.

'_Hurry** up**!'_ he thought.

When the door opened suddenly he shot up and out came the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Long raven locks, slim figure, and creamy smooth skin, wearing black K-Swiss, Jeans, and a black short sleeved shirt that said "Von Bitch" in white. She reminded him of Kikyo and he shuddered at the thought.

"I'll just leave you two alone…" Yura said as she quickly left the room.

"You like?"

"Von Bitch?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

Kagome giggle. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How about Yasha's bitch?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

Kagome blushed. Suddenly Inuyasha cell phone rang and he sighed angrily as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey is she done yet?" Miroku asked on the other line.

"Yeah. Meet us at my house ok?"

"Alright Sango's coming too.

He hung up the phone and kissed her cheek then walked off. She stared after him blushing when he stopped and turned around.

"You coming?"

She quickly ran over to him and they both left making sure to thank Yura on their way out. They both entered Inuyasha's car and began the long drive to his home.

They had been driving for an hour and 20 minutes and Kagome's silence began to irk the hell out of Inuyasha.

"Aren't you going to thank me or something for making you _pretty_?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.

"Oh thank you Mr. Impudent Mutt."

Inuyasha growled.

"Look bitch I'm getting tired of your insults…"

"Well I'm tired of you disrespecting me… Besides what are you going to do about it!" she yelled angrily.

"Look bitch I swear you push me and I will pull over this fucking car and leave you here!"

"In the middle of nowhere!"

"Shut **UP**!" he said as he slammed down on the brakes.

His loud outburst scared Kagome and she tired very hard not to begin whimpering in her seat.

"Lets try this again… you blow this and I **will** leave you here."

Kagome nodded.

They began driving again and it was very silent the whole 10 minutes they were driving.

"I'm sorry…" he said with his eyes still on the road.

Kagome brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face and nodded.

"Me too… Friends?"

"Of course…" he said smiling.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Ok I serious don't think I liked this chapter. Please be a pal and let me know what you think 'cuz I might have to rewrite it or something. Thanks!**


	4. C4:Mansions, Kisses, and Singing Dogs

**I have re-decided that you can expect 4-7 chapters a week. Also I want to thank EVERYONE that review the previous chapters and the people that even READ the story because you ALL know that your WONDERFUL people.**

**Disclaimer: How can I make this easier for you to understand? Draw a picture! I dun own them so dun sue! . **

_**Voices.**_

_**By: Mizu-ookami.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter Four: Mansions, Kisses, and Singing Dogs.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_Well, well, well… I bet you think you're pretty important now that you're Inuyasha 'girlfriend', huh? Well stop. Clearly you're too slow to notice that he's using you. I mean… if he really truly cared then would he have said all those things to you? I doubt it…_"

Once again Kagome was lying in the same white abyss where all those harsh words were said. As soon as the voice finished the moment between her and Inuyasha, earlier, played again in front of her very eyes.

"…_what are you going to do about it!" she yelled angrily._

"_Look bitch I swear you push me and I will pull over this fucking car and leave you here!"_

"_In the middle of nowhere!"_

"_Shut **UP**!"_ _he said as he slammed down on the brakes._

This time Kagome really did whimper.

"_See? I told you. He doesn't care… He only wants to get back at his girlfriend._"

"_It's only to get back at Kikyo…"she heard him say._

"_I bet he gave you a makeover to keep up his reputation of dating only beautiful girls. You wouldn't fit into that category if it weren't for the makeover…_" the voice said and then began to chuckle evilly.

"Leave me alone! Why are you saying these things!"

"**_Because I don't want you to be happy!_**" the voice yelled at her and suddenly she felt like she was under water.

Kagome's body began to twitch and Inuyasha certainly noticed.

"Kagome? Kagome? Shit she went to sleep." He said worriedly as he pulled the car over.

He shook her to wake her up and soon she shot up then spat a ton of water onto the dashboard.

_**At Inuyasha's home.**_

Kagome got over her shock for a moment once they reached their destination. A large, 7 story, elegant mansion.

"Wow…" she was completely stunned.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist gently and she looked at him. He smiled and she blushed as they walked into the mansion. When she walked in she saw Sango fuming, standing over Miroku's unconscious form.

"Uh… hey Sango?"

"Oh! Who is that?"

Miroku shot up and ran over to Kagome.

"Hello how are you today?"

"Fine…"

"You certainly are but I asked how you are…" Miroku smiled charmingly and Kagome felt a hand rubbing her butt.

She was about to punch him but Inuyasha beat her to it.

(Ok the things they did really isn't important but if you must know… They hung out watched T.V then ate.)

_**9:47 p.m. In Inuyasha's car.**_

"You had fun?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course! Why didn't you tell me about a MANSION? It was huge and awesome!"

"Let me guess… you've never been in a mansion before have you?"

"Nope."

There was a slightly awkward moment that lasted for about a minute until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome… earlier… what happened?"

"I-I'm… not sure…"

"You had another one of those dreams again didn't you?"

She nodded. They both stayed quiet for another minute.

"Why'd you cough up water?"

"I don't know that either… I felt like I was under water but… actually spitting out water was weird…"

He sighed softly. A little while later they arrived at her house, if one could call it that.

"Home sweet home…" Kagome said blushing.

"So many stairs… No wonder you're in such good shape." He said smirking.

"I got an idea…" Inuyasha said as he crouched down in front of her, "Get on."

"What?"

"Get on my back."

She did as she was told and got on his back. As soon as she was on he jumped up extremely high. Kagome gasped and as soon as he jumped he landed. When he let her down she giggled. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for a moment until Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and slowly leaned forward. She lifted her head up and placed her hands on his shoulders so now their noses were touching until Souta opened the door.

"…MOM! Kagome's making out at the door!"

"Make sure to use protection, honey!"

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled embarrassed as she ran to the door and saw Inuyasha chuckling.

"See you tomorrow '_Honey_'."

Kagome blushed even more then slammed the door. He just chuckled and walked back to his car.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom cutting vegetables so she quietly walked behind her and hugged her tight.

"Hey Kago-od lord! What'd you do this for?"

"Ooohhh just for a friend…"

"You mean the boy you were just kissing… Oh my! You have a boyfriend! Yay! Grandchildren for me!" her mother yelled and then ran off sing 'Grandchildren for me'.

Kagome blushed and then walked to her room. Once she got to the door her obese cat, Buyo rubbed against her leg so she picked up the adorable fat fur ball and walked into her room. Once inside she just looked around her room. She sat the cat down and continued to think about her room. Pink frilly and just weird now. The past few days with Inuyasha really changed the way she looked at things.

_**The next morning at 6:58 a.m.**_

She woke up feeling completely rested and the only thing that ruined her perfect morning was her room. It was completely different! Red walls, black curtains, all her books were gone, and hell she even had a lava lamp.

"Oh… wow…" she sighed.

She really couldn't remember what happened the night before. So she just rolled over and went back to sleep.

_**The same morning… 7:30 a.m. Half an hour until school.**_

Kagome finally rolled over and then looked at her clock. She smiled at first but when she focused her eyes to see the time she screamed.

"God fucking damnit I'm late!"

She rushed around, quickly took a shower, threw on some clothes Yura gave her, brushed her hair, grabbed a poptart, kissed her mom goodbye, then left. Of course… she never put on her shoes. She ran back in and grabbed them then started putting them on as she ran. She made it to school at 7:59 so she had 10 minutes to spare. (A/N: I don't know if that's how they really do it but that's how I need them to do it so just go with it )

She saw Miroku and Sango were the only ones in the hallway so she walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Lookin' good Kagome… C'mon we gotta go." Sango said as she grabbed her hand and they all ran down the hall.

They were in the auditorium and it was filled with every student in their school. They sat in the front 3 seats that were reserved just for them. The lights shut off, it went quiet, and Miroku ran back stage. Soon after, someone in a tan dog suit with dark brown spots walked up to Kagome. He pulled the headpiece back and it was none other than Inuyasha with a bouquet of roses behind his back. He pulled her up and gave the bouquet to her then quickly kissed her cheek, smirking afterwards. She blushed, sat down, and hid behind the flowers, as there were a bunch of whispers around her. Sango just giggled. Suddenly music began to play and Kagome recognized it immediately. It was Image Of The Invisible. Inuyasha pulled the headpiece back up and walked over to the microphone.

(A/N: When it says (Music) it means that the CD sang that part.)

**"We're more than carbon and chemicals!  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
Free will is ours and we can't let go!  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull!  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
So we sing out this, our canticle!  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!"**  
His voice sounded absolutely perfect.  
**"We all were lost and we are found.  
No one can stop us or slow us down.  
We are the named and we are known.  
We know that we'll never walk alone."  
**Kagome almost forgot breath because she was so wrapped up in his voice.  
**"We're more than static and dial tone.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
We're emblematic of the unknown.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
So raise the banner, bend back your bows.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
Remove the cancer, take back your souls.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!"  
**He seemed so into the song.  
**"We all were lost and we are found.  
No one can stop us or slow us down.  
We are the named and we are known.  
We know that we'll never walk alone."  
It was almost like this happened to him or something.  
"Though all the world may hate us, we are named.  
The shadow overtake us, we are known."**

But oddly enough this all seemed to soothe her.  
**"We're more than carbon and chemicals.  
Free will is ours and we can't let go.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible.  
We're more than carbon and chemicals.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
Free will is ours and we can't let go.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
We can't allow this, the quiet cull.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!  
So we sing out this, our canticle.  
(Music)We are the image of the invisible!"  
**She began to sing the song with him in her head.  
**"We all were lost and we are found.  
No one can stop us or slow us down.  
We are the named and we are known.  
We know that we'll never walk alone."**

When she looked at him she could tell he was looking at her too.

**"We all were lost and we are found.  
No one can stop us or slow us down.  
We are the named and we are known.  
We know that we'll never walk alone."  
**Then she remembered he was wearing the dog suit. So she began to laugh.  
**"Raise up the banner, bend back your bows.  
Remove the cancer, take back your souls."**

The music faded and the whole auditorium began cheering and clapping and Kagome stood up along with half of them clapping her hands off.

**After the "Show".**

Kagome waited for him by his locker. When he came there he had on his regular clothes.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did it!"

"First I had to bribe the principal and then I had to get Miroku to help me with the music."

"Yea well… what's with the roses?"

"What don't you like them?" Inuyasha gave her the cutest puppy eyes she had ever seen.

She blushed and giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head between her neck and shoulder.

"Hey you!" Kagome saw Kikyo walking towards them.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**I'm going to stop here since this seems like a really good spot. Don't forget to review ppl! ty!**_


	5. C5:Great News

_**Nothing new really. I only need to say that I sometimes may not be able to update at all. If I don't I'm sorry it's just that I think I have ADD or something because I get bored very easily and often tend to write other stories or some stuff like that. Thanks for being patient with me!**_ _**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN THEM SO BUZZ OFF! The lawyers walk away sadly **__**So… uh… that's it.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Voices**

**By: Mizu-ookami**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Chapter Five: Great News.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Kikyo stomped over to them and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome.

"What are you do-"

"Listen you gold digging tramp! I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't want you around so leave us alone!" Kagome blurted out suddenly with her arms around Inuyasha neck.

Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo's shock.

"You heard my girl. Beat it." He tightened his grip around Kagome's waist.

Kikyo began to pretend to cry.

"Inu-baby you'd let this bitch talk to me like th-"

"She's **not** a bitch Kinky-ho. Now go away!"

With that Kikyo stormed off just as angry as she came. Kagome laughed but was cut off by Inuyasha pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes he licked her bottom lip for entrance. She allowed it by parting her lips slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He massaged her tongue when his own and she moaned. They stayed like that for a wile until someone cleared their throat. They broke apart, Inuyasha looked at the person and Kagome was desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said breathlessly.

Miroku grinned and showed them the camera he hid behind his back.

"Miroku!"

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha chased after Miroku. Sango appeared from around the corner and playfully punched Kagome's arm.

"Way to go!"

Kagome blushed and smiled.

_**Later that night at Kagome's house**_

Kagome sat on her bed doing homework when her mom called her from downstairs to let her know dinner was almost ready.

"Kay! Thanks Ma!" she yelled back.

She began waiting for the distraction, known as dinner, when she started to feel very tired suddenly.

Dream 

"_Well Kagome I bet you think you're and lucky. Now that you have Inuyasha by your side._"

Once again like all the horrible moment before, she found herself floating in the same white abyss.

"_Don't worry Kagome he'll leave you like every other man in your life did. Including your father…_"

Suddenly Kagome heard screeching cars and loud bangs like metal hitting metal. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She stood up quickly and began walking on nothing.

"Show yourself! You call me a coward but I'm not the one hiding now am I!"

She heard a growl like noise come from nowhere.

"What did you not hear me! Get your ass out here. NOW!"

Kagome shot up in bed, sweating and panting, due to a timid knock on her door.

"Kagome honey? The phone is for you."

"Thanks."

Kagome ran over to the cordless phone in her room and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" she heard a masculine voice on the other line.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea. How's it going?"

"How'd you get this number?"

She heard him chuckle.

"Sango."

'Note to self:' she thought. 'Have a nice chat with Sango about friendship and boundaries.'

Then something hit her like a ton of brick. She woke up from her dream with nothing. No tears, no hyperventilation, no nothing.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Bye Inuyasha."

"But I-" before he could finish she hung up.

Kagome ran to her mother and hugged her to death.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothin' at all!"

The next day at school 

Kagome waited at Sango's locker excitedly hoping she would come soon. A little later Sango came into view talking normally with Miroku.

"Hey Kagome. Something wrong?" Sango asked when she and Miroku reached her locker.

"I had that dream again." Kagome tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Are you ok?" Asked Miroku.

"Even better. I stood up to that voice. It booted me out me own dream. It was speechless! It had no more rude remarks. I'm free of those dreams now!" She hugged Sango and Sango giggled and hugged back.

"That's great!"

"What's great?" Inuyasha asked walking up to them.

As soon as Kagome opened her mouth to speak the bell rang.

"Tell you later." She said as they ran to class.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Oh my god! Sorry but I gotta end it here for now. I promise to update ASAP IF I get at least one review to tell me to do so. Bye- bye!_**


	6. Read this VERY IMPORTANT

Ok guys this story is so close to deletion it's just not funny. It **really** is starting to piss me off.

It seems really stupid now. I mean the plot seems ok but the way it's written… I feel stupid.

The chapters are short and it makes me mad that they're so short.

Something unexplainable about just shouts 'retarded' every time I re- read it.

If someone could find a way to prove me wrong so I'll keep going plz do. (Unless you guys don't care. Then it will be gone ASAP.) Other than that it just seems stupid.


	7. C6:Fantasies

**Okay so I'm over my little _'I hate it' - phase_ thanks to the lovely people that snapped me out of it (Rini's Ghost, Inuyasha05, and Vicki). _YOU'RE WONDERFUL!_ Here's is chapter Six.**

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Look I don't own them, M'kay?**

**Voices.**

**By: Mizu ookami**

**Chapter Six: Fantasies.**

Kagome sat in class not really caring what the teacher said when a note bounced on her desk. She looked around and a wolf demon was smiling charmingly at her. She smiled back nervously as she opened the note.

'_Kagome right? Well my name's Kouga. Are you new because I would have noticed someone as beautiful as yourself.'_

Kagome growled and grabbed her pencil and scribbled furiously on the note. She threw it back and it hit the back of his head then hit his desk.

'_Yea my name is Kagome and I'm NOT new. I've been here just as long as you have. I'm that nerdy girl who always got A's.'_

He looked at her in shock and disbelief. He wrote on the note and threw it back.

'_Aren't you dating dog breath? You should leave him for me. I'll show you what a real man is._'

She smirked and wrote on the note once more, threw it back, and hit his head.

'_I'm quite sure you'll never measure up to Inuyasha Wolf boy.'_

Kouga was fuming. Never once had a girl turned him down. So now his mission was to make her, his.

**Lunch**

Kagome was walking alone today. She didn't quite feel like company even if she got over her dreams. She felt weird. Like she didn't fit in or nothing was worth it. Oh hell she couldn't even describe it.

"Kagome!"

She didn't know or care who was calling her until they grabbed her arm. She threw a punch at them and hit them square in the jaw.

"Kagome what the hell?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kouga… reflex I guess." She walked off.

She walked to the lunch area and saw Sango and her other two friends but none of them seemed to notice her. She was about to walk off again until she heard her name being called. It was Inuyasha.

'_If I'm hated then if I go over to Inuyasha and rub his ears then he'll hit me or something.'_

She walked over to them sadly and went straight for Inuyasha. Once over to him she took a sensitive ear into her hand and began to massage it gently. Inuyasha gave an appreciative growl and could barely eat because the wonderful of Kagome's hands on his ears. She sighed in relief while Sango and Miroku looked at her as if she were crazy. Inuyasha grabbed her hand gently and sat her down.

"What's wrong?"

"Noth-"

"**Kagome!**" Kouga was back to bother her.

He walked over to him and his jaw was a bit swollen.

"Kagome I-"

"Hi Higurashi-san. My name's Houjo and I wanted to know if you'd go out with me."

Was this guy crazy? Did he not know that she was taken by one of the most possessive demon in their school? Inuyasha growled as these two guys walked up and began to bug his girlfriend. He stood up slowly, terrifyingly, with a dark look in his eyes, which scared Houjo. It scared Kouga too but he didn't let it show. Kagome shot up and began rubbing his ears again. He growled softy and leaned into her hand as Kouga chuckled and Houjo sighed.

"I think you two should leave."

They stared at her hesitantly.

"Now." Her voice was steady calm and kinda scary.

The left with their heads down but they weren't going to give up. She stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears and sighed.

"Why'd you stop?"

She giggled as they sat down and she massaged his ears some more.

"They get weirder everyday." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yup." She responded before finishing her lunch.

**_Last period of the day_**

Kagome had her head down but she wasn't sleep. She was just bored. She sighed hoping it would entertain her. It didn't… at all. So she listened to the teacher drone on until she realized she just didn't care.

"My grades are going to die…" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly her thoughts shifted to her hot Inu-hanyou boyfriend. She thought about his smooth voice in her ear whispering naughty things. His warm breath on her neck. His soft hands touching her body. She moaned softly and crossed her legs.

_**Over with Inuyasha**_

He sat there staring at the ceiling when a familiar sound caught his attention. He looked over to Kagome and she was shifting in her seat.

'_What the bloody hell is wrong with her toda-'_ he thought but was cut short when she moaned slightly.

The scent of her arousal filled his nose as he wondered what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about him; or maybe Klutz, or Wolf Breath? He growled but stopped when she moaned something he didn't expect.

"_Inuyasha_…"

His eyes were saucers. He smirked and wrote something down on some paper.

_**Back with Kagome**_

She stopped her little fantasy when she heard a piece of paper hit her desk. She sighed out of frustration, thinking it was Kouga.

'_Kagome stop having fantasies about me, as flattering as it is, and pay attention to the teacher._

_Your sexxi bf,_

_Yasha.'_

She blushed and looked over to him and he was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and put her head down again. After awhile she got bored again so she went back to the only thing that entertained her…

He fantasies of her and Inuyasha.

_**After school**_

Kagome was walking home until Sango ran up to her along with Miroku and Inuyasha. She avoided eye contact with Inuyasha by looking at Sango, knowing that she was only inflating his ego even more.

"Mind if we walk you home?" Sango asked catching her breath when she grabbed Miroku's hand, which was heading for her ass.

"Sure."

They walked for awhile in silence until Inuyasha's spoke up.

"So Kagome what was up with you at last period today, huh?"

She blushed.

"Just bored that's all."

"Oh I see." He smirked once more.

They reached her house were they all parted but not before Inuyasha asked her a pretty random question.

"Hey Kagome which window is yours?"

She pointed to it.

"Oh. Ok well see you tomorrow." With that he ran off.

_**Later that night**_

Kagome had just finished dinner and was so ready for a nice hot bath. She went to her room and grabbed her towel, bubbles, and shampoo. She headed for the bathroom and once there she locked the door started her bath water, pouring the bubbles in as well, then stripped of her clothes. She stepped in the water and a shiver ran down her back as she got goose bumps. She sat in the water then turned it off when it just covered her breast. She slowly washed her hair and thought about her day. Once she finished her hair she relaxed for a bit before cleansing he body. Once she finished her bath she sighed, drained out the water, and wrapped a towel around her then proceeded to walk to her room. She stepped in her room and didn't notice the guy, reading her journal, on her bed until he sat up and the bed creaked.

"'_Dear dairy,_

_Today Dad's American friend came to our house. Dad said he's a very important doctor that saves lives." _He snickered._ "He had a funny accent but it was really cute. He had blonde hair and the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. At dinner I daydreamed about him giving me my fist kiss and it was wonderful until Mom snapped me out of it and asked if I was ok.'_"

Kagome was frozen stiff as he read her journal entry from when she was fourteen and she felt the blood rushing to her face as she threw the closet thing to her, hitting him in the face. It was a black bra her mom bought her that she didn't want to wear.

"You gonna put this on for me Kagome? So I can just rip it off later?"

She let out a frustrated scream as she pounced on him, one hand gripping the towel, the other hand beating him with a pillow.

"How'd you get in here?"

"You never locked your window."

She got off him and walked over to her dresser.

"Close your eyes so I can get dressed."

He sighed but did it anyway. She had never gotten dressed so fast in her life.

"Now, why are you here?"

"It seems I pissed my father off again and wanted to know if I could sleep here?"

Kagome gulped and blushed.

"I won't try anything. I promise. If anything I should worry about **you** jumping **me** in your sleep."

She threw the pillow at he while he caught it and chuckled.

"Well smart ass just for that comment you get the floor."

"But-"

"Floor. Now."

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome gave him a pillow and a blanket then crawled into her cozy bed falling asleep as soon as she turned out the light.

"Night 'Gome."

"Night Puppy…" she mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled and closed his eyes.

_**Let me know what you think! Was it too short? Too long? Not descriptive enough?This one I feel ok with… For now O.o**_


	8. C7:Stalkers and Boredom

Omg I'M SO FRIGGIN SORRY! Guys I know I haven't updated in awhile but I've been busy! No I wasn't hit by a hurricane or some other horrible thing like that. It's cuz of me school and their evilness. BUT! I got my report card today and it was great so I may make more chapters real soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All I have is a good report card!

Chapter Seven: Stalkers, Boredom, and Weird Ideas.

The next morning Kagome woke up to something warm behind her and an arm draped around her waist. She yawned and rolled over to find Inuyasha in her bed sleeping but he woke up from her movement.

"Mornin' Kags." He said sleepily and kissed her.

"How many name's do you have for me?" she asked playfully and rolled over.

"It depends on the occasion." He whispered huskily.

She moaned slightly when he grinded against her. Before they could pull apart Souta walked into the room.

"Hey Kagome Mom said you… gotta… walk… m… MOM!"

"What is it dear?"

Kagome grabbed Souta and pulled him into her room.

"Nothing mom!" she yelled.

While Kagome convinced her mom Souta walked over to the shirtless man in his sister's bed.

"You two are dating huh?"

"Yup." He said lying on his back.

"Just to let you know she's really ticklish."

"Souta shut up!" Kagome walked over to her table and picked up her wallet.

She pulled out a twenty and gave it to him.

"Nice to meet you mister…"

"Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded then he walked out the door, twenty in hand, whistling.

Kagome sighed and sat back down and Inuyasha began kissing her neck.

"Yasha don't. One, we have school. Two, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" She stood up and glared at him.

"The floor hurt my back so I got in the bed with you."

"Shirtless?"

"I got hot looking at you while you were sleeping." He smirked when she blushed.

She sighed and went to take a shower and when Inuyasha tried to join her she plucked one of his ears. A while later he went home to get ready for school but not before having breakfast with her family and introducing himself as her boyfriend.

"Oh Kagome dear that boy is perfect for you! And I love his ears. Do you think your children will have them?"

"Mom calm down. I like his ears too and who says we're having children?"

Her mother looked like she was about to cry and Kagome sweat-dropped.

"I mean we're not going to have them yet."

Her mother cheered up instantly and hugged her then ran off singing her favorite song 'Grandchildren for me!' Kagome sighed and went up stairs again and grabbed her bag then went back downstairs and put her shoes on.

"Bye Mom!"

"No wait!"

Her mother ran over to her and gave her a cute bag of fresh baked cookies with a tag that said 'Inuyasha'.

"Give these to him."

"How did you-"

"Shoo, shoo!" She rushed Kagome out the door.

At school 

Kagome had run to school even though she was nowhere late. She walked to her locker and before she even turned the corner she heard a squeak and a slap.

"Hey Miroku and Sango." She said as she turned the corner.

"Hey." Sango respond for the both of them since Miroku was unconscious. "Cookies; For Inuyasha? Ha! Ha, ha, hahaha, ahaha, ha wooo. Ok I'm done now."

Kagome glared at her best friend until her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey 'Gome." He kissed her cheek. "Cookies for me? Aw thanks."

He took the bag of cookies and opened them.

"They're from my mom."

"I thought he was dating you?" Miroku said out-of-nowhere as he grabbed a cookie.

"Let me guess she loves him like a son-in-law?" Sango added as she too grabbed a cookie and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I guess." Kagome said blushing as she also grabbed a cookie.

"Damnit no more for any of you! They're mine…" He began eating his cookies once more as his friends laughed.

When Kagome finished her cookie she remembered something.

"Hey Inuyasha you never told me what you did to make your dad mad at you."

"Oh. He offered me another chance to work at his company and I said no."

Kagome stared at him blankly as he continued to eat.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha growled as Kouga walked up to her and tried to hug her but she sidestepped him and laughed nervously.

"Hey Kouga."

He took her hand and placed a light kiss on it and as Inuyasha's growling got worse Kouga smiled charmingly at her.

"Hello Kagome. How are you today?"

"Higurashi-san!" Houjo came running down the halls with a huge fruit basket in hand.

Inuyasha stopped growling and started laughing.

"Inu-baby!"

He stopped laughing as his face went pale.

"Do they come in groups or what?" Miroku whispered to Sango as he grabbed her ass and squeezed.

Her face went red as she slapped him.

"Inu-baby why are you still mad? How come she can see other guys but I couldn't!"

"'Cuz she ain't seein' 'em!"

At that second Kagome ran behind Inuyasha and hid from Kouga and Houjo.

"Save me!"

"Higurashi-san…"

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha had had enough of them so he grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her to class.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"Mm-hm."

At Gym 

Kagome was fuming over the girl's gym uniform this year, short shorts and a short sleeved tee.

"Who ever picked out the uniforms is a perv." Sango said as she shut her gym locker.

Kagome just sighed as the walked out the locker room to be greeted by two fighting men and a naïve boy.

"Hi Higurashi-san. Would you like to go out tonight since it's Friday?"

"Houjo I have a boyfriend." Kagome explained as gentle as she could.

"Damn right she does." Inuyasha said as he kissed her.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she moaned and parted her lips only to have his tongue invade her mouth and massage hers. They broke apart when Sango cleared her throat and Kagome giggled.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple." Sango said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Behind them Kouga growled.

"Get your hands off my woman, you tick bag! She was obviously talking about me."

Sango Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the grinning Kouga and began to edge away slowly before breaking out into a run. Once they made it into the safety of their homeroom they found Miroku sitting at a desk with his head down. They snickered and Inuyasha signaled for them to be quiet as he tiptoed over to Miroku. He bent close to his ear and inhaled.

"MIROKU GET UP! SANGO'S NAKED!"

Miroku's head shot up as Sango blushed madly.

"What! Where!"

Kagome and Inuyasha began laughing so hard, Kagome dropped holding her sides and Inuyasha doubled over. Sango and Miroku glared at them for their own personal reasons.

**10 minutes later**

They were still in the classroom but none of them said more than five words to the others. Kagome sighed for the eighth time then suddenly an idea came to her.

"Hey guys?"

"Huh?" they answered; all of them were bored to death.

"Let's have a kissing contest."

Is that considered a cliffhanger? Sorry if it is but I dun wanna add too much in one chapter! Don't forget to review or I might slip into my "I hate it so it has to go" phase o.o


	9. C8:Nightmares

**Sorry about the wait, I've been lazy ' Also I re-read my old chapters and realized there are a lot of spelling mistakes. Sorry about that too. It's just that when I type I have a habit of not looking up until I remember I have to and when I read I tend to skim over stuff so I miss a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co. All I have is my little computer and some pennies in my room so don't sue!**

**One Last Little Thing… OMFG THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO SENT THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! Me and my story feel so loved!**

**Chapter Eight: Nightmares.**

**Last Time:**

"Huh?" they answered, bored out of their mind.

"Let's have a kissing contest."

**This Time:**

"What brought that up?"

"I'm bored so we gonna have the contest or what?"

"Sure."

They nodded as Kagome grinned and grabbed Sango's arm; she led her to the front of the classroom.

"Ok. Here's how it goes. Inuyasha has me and Miroku has Sango. Miroku will kiss Sango and I'll judge on the position of his hands and other things like and Sango's reaction after the kiss. Then Inuyasha will kiss me and Sango will judge. Got it?"

They nodded and Miroku walked over to Sango. He wrapped one arm around her waist, cupped her cheek with his other hand, and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a luscious kiss. He licked her bottom as to ask for entrance and she granted it all to eagerly by parting her lips and tilting her head to make the kiss deeper. He broke the kiss and stepped back as Sango panted and used the desk behind her to support her weight.

"I'll give it a nine." Kagome said intelligently.

"Why that one point?"

"'Cuz you groped me ya perv!" Sango yelled as she slapped him.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his red cheek. Inuyasha smirked as he walked over to Kagome. He wrapped both arms around her waist before pulling her arms around his neck and seized her lips in a heartfelt kiss. He slid his tongue in her open mouth and massaged her tongue with his own. He deepened the kiss by cupping the back of her head and tilting it back. A few seconds later he broke the kiss and left her wanting more. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ten." They said in unison as Inuyasha smirked his infamous smirk.

Suddenly the doorknob began to jiggle and the gang froze where they were until their teacher walked in the classroom. He walked over to his desk like he didn't even see them and pulled out his lunch then left.

"Talk about a rush…" Kagome sighed.

"What? Almost being caught or my great kiss?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome blushed and managed to free herself from his grasp and walked over to Sango.

"I'm tired… I gonna put my head down, okay?"

"Mm-hm."

While Kagome put her head down she could Miroku and Inuyasha having an arm wrestling contest with Sango cheering for them both. She smiled as she dozed off into a peaceful sleep…at least it seemed peaceful.

-**Dream**-

This was different… instead of the white abyss she was always in, it was a beautiful field with a lake and a waterfall and bunch of pretty flowers and trees. In front of the lake was a woman wearing a kimono from Sengoku Jidai. Kagome stood up and slowly walked over to her.

"Um… Miss?"

She turned around and her piercing red eyes was enough to scare Kagome into a coma. Kagome stared in horror at the woman who only kept glaring at her before she turned around and right behind her was Sango. It looked like her eyes were craved right out of the sockets and blood was running down her face. She screamed and fell on her rear. She quickly got back up and ran the other way until she saw Miroku being sucked into a hole in his hand. She began crying. She ran as fast as she could away from them until she came upon another little field but this one was dead. Everything the grass, the trees, even the river looked dead to her. She walked over to the river and stared at it before realizing it was a river of blood. She turned around and Inuyasha was standing behind her. She hugged him and cried even harder.

"Inuyasha! Sango and Miroku they're-"

"Shh… It's ok…" he said as he rubbed her back.

Kagome's tears stopped and she looked up at Inuyasha and before she reached his face she saw the line that was cut across his throat. She let him go quickly and started crying again as he began to laugh. He pushed her into the water before jumping in himself. The water was so deep that she had a hard time swimming back to the surface. It became even harder as Inuyasha kept pushing her head back under. All she heard was screams and evil laughter until suddenly… It all stopped. Everything; it was like she was deaf. She swam back to the surface but she could hear her gasp for air. She swam over and hiked herself on land again then stood up shivering. The whole field went back to normal that is until she blinked and ended up inside her own burning house. She wanted to scream but instead she ran for the closet room… Souta's. She kicked the door opened and there was Souta crushed under some wood. Tears flowed down her eyes as she ran down the stairs to see her mother and grandpa surrounded in flamed screaming. She closed her eyes and could feel herself falling. She **was** falling. She opened her eyes and saw the ground, which seemed EXTREMELY far away. First thing that came to her mind was Inuyasha. She looked and saw Kouga looking out a window laughing which made her realize that he must have pushed her. She looked down and two words came to her; certain death. She closed her eyes and prayed it would end soon when she opened them she was in a hospital bed. Houjo was sitting in a chair dead and Kikyo was standing next to her bed with a needle of something. She stared at her in disgust.

"It's you're fault Inu-baby was sent to jail. He wanted to get rid of you but you just wouldn't die. All your little friends did the right thing and killed themselves. Kouga's dead because of you. And now it's your turn." Kikyo injected the needle into her arm and it felt like she was being choked.

All Kagome saw was red as her eyes finally closed.

"See Kagome? That's what's in store for you. Thought was gone huh? Well Kagome I'll never be gone."

Kagome saw the woman from before and her red, piercing eyes.

-**End Dream**-

Kagome screamed as her head shot up and Inuyasha rushed over to her. She practically jumped over her chair and pushed him away. When Miroku tried to grab her she punched him and slapped Sango when she did the same. She was now in a corner shaking violently, crying and panting.

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?"

She finally realized that it was just her friends and they were all alive so when Inuyasha hugged her she clung to him like there was no tomorrow.

I'm end it there… Let me know what you think and if that little nightmare was okay. (I sorta did it Freddy style -)


	10. C9:Karaoke

**I'm back now! Hope you guys missed me. Sorry I took so long but I couldn't think of what to write. I think this chapter might not be too good though it's only long because the lyrics. Oh and if you want to hear the songs just review or email me ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. And I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. Wish I did though.**

**Voices.**

**Chapter Nine: Karaoke.**

When she woke up se wasn't sure where she was. She could hardly open her eyes because it was so bright. Once she tried to move her hand to shield her eyes she heard the door open and some talking. She turned her head slightly and saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked as she kneeled beside her.

Kagome tried her best to nod. Miroku grabbed her hand and gave her a worried look.

"Kagome what happened? I thought you said those dreams were gone?"

"I… thought so too. I saw her. She just laughed and watched you guys die one by one… except… Inuyasha… tried to…" She took a deep breath," He was already dead and trying to take me with him. Then all of a sudden I was in my shrine and it was on fire. Souta was dead and my mom and grandpa were trapped by flames. I closed my eyes again and I felt like I was falling. When I opened them I really was falling… Kouga pushed me out a window and was laughing as I fell. Before I hit the ground I somehow woke up in a hospital bed with Houjo sitting beside me but he was dead. Kikyo was saying that Yash went to jail for trying to kill me, Sango and Miroku killed themselves along with Kouga, and now it was my turn. That's when she injected this stuff in my arm and it felt like someone was choking me… Before I supposedly passed out I saw red and that woman told me that she would never leave." By now Kagome was crying her heart out and Sango was holding her.

Miroku was sitting on the side of the bed looking at his hands and Inuyasha had his head down while leaning against the wall.

"Stop crying Kagome… That isn't going to help."

"Yash shut up!" Sango yelled at him for his insensitivity.

"No! I mean I'm all up for you getting it off your chest and all but this crying has got to stop."

"Yash!" Miroku yelled as he stood up.

None of them noticed that Kagome had stopped crying and was listening to what he said.

"It's your fucking dream you do what you want and you need to stick up to her!"

By now Miroku had Inuyasha pinned against the wall by his shirt and they were glaring at each other.

"Miroku… stop. He's right. It's my dream and I'll do as I please…"

Miroku looked at Kagome and then mumbled a quiet 'Sorry' to Inuyasha and let him go.

"Now Sango help her get ready. We're going out." Inuyasha signaled Miroku to follow him out the room.

"Sango? Where am I?"

"My house. We took you here after you cried yourself to sleep."

"Oh…"

While Sango and Kagome got ready Inuyasha and Miroku left to g ready too.

**-Later that night-**

Inuyasha had taken them all to high school hide out he knew of. They sat at a table and ordered something to eat when a man came on stage.

"Don't forget ladies and gents. Tonight is Boys Karaoke night and first prize is 500 bucks! Second place gets a t-shirt and 250 bucks! And third gets the shirt and 125 bucks! Don't worry there will only be one round. Only two guys to a group. You'll sing one song and you better hurry and sign up 'cuz there can only be three groups."

The room cheered and Kagome got an idea.

"Inuyasha would you sing for me?"

"What?"

"I mean compete. Please?" She did the best puppy-dog face she could and Inuyasha laughed.

"Fine just stop making that face… you look constipated."

She playfully hit his arm and he laughed and grabbed Miroku.

"Hey-"

"Shut up. I got the perfect song."

When they got over there they were lucky because there was only one spot left. Kagome and Sango were talking when they got back.

"Ok we signed up."

Kagome squealed, hugged him, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, which turned into a full out deep heartfelt kiss. It ended when the man came back on the stage.

"All right everyone we have our three contestants. First up, Haku Shota and Tai Mariku singing 'Harder to Breathe' by 'Maroon5'!"

**Haku:**

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

**Tai:**

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground I'm walking on_

**Haku and Tai:**

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love.  
You'll understand what I mean when I say.  
There's no way we're gonna give up.  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._  
**Tai and Haku:**

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_  
**Haku and Tai:**

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love.  
You'll understand what I mean when I say.  
There's no way we're gonna give up.  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
**Haku:**

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_  
**Tai:**  
_Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold_

**Haku and Tai:**

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love.  
You'll understand what I mean when I say.  
There's no way we're gonna give up.  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

A lot of people stood up and clapped and a lot whistled as well.

"Next up is Jinto Tagami and Niko Tagami singing 'Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner' by 'Fall Out Boy'!"

Two twin boys walked up to the stage and began to sing the song.

**Jin:**

'_Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be.'_

**Niko:**

'_I keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying.'_

**Jin and Niko:**

_Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day._  
**Niko:**

_And I keep my jealousy close,  
'Cause it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying._  
**Jin:**

_Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit on bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be._  
**Jin and Niko:**

_Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day._

**Jin:**

_So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue._

_  
So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue._

**(Niko: )**

_So wear me like a locket around your throat. (Keep quiet)  
I'll weigh you down. (Nothing comes as easy as you)  
I'll watch you choke.(Can I lay in your bed all day?)_  
_You look so good in blue.(You look so good in blue)  
You look so good in blue.(You look so good in blue)_

**Niko:**

_Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day._

**(Jin: )**

_Keep quiet,( So wear me like a locket around your throat)  
Nothing comes as easy as you. (I'll weigh you down.)  
Can I lay in your bed all day? (I'll watch you choke)  
I'll be your best kept secret (You look so good in blue)  
And your biggest mistake. (You look so good in blue)  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day._

_Keep quiet,( So wear me like a locket around your throat)  
Nothing comes as easy as you. (I'll weigh you down.)  
Can I lay in your bed all day? (I'll watch you choke)  
I'll be your best kept secret (You look so good in blue)  
And your biggest mistake. (You look so good in blue)  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day._

Everyone clapped and a few whistled. They were good but Inuyasha knew he could do better.

"Last but not least we have Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Kazana singing 'Animals' by 'Nickelback'!"

Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kagome while he began.

**Yash:**

_I, I'm driving black on black.  
Just got my license back.  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track.  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride.  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight.  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out.  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run.  
Your mom don't know that you were missing.  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing.  
Screamin'_

**Roku and Yash:**

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in _

**Roku:**

_You're beside me on the seat.  
Got your hand between my knees.  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze.  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear.  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears,  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south.  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth,  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch,  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch.  
I'm screamin'_

**Roku and Yash:**

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

**Yash:**

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'_

**Roku and Yash:**

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals_

_Animals_

_No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_Animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

**Roku: (Yash: )**

_So come on baby, get in  
(We're just a couple of animals)  
Get in, just get in  
(Ain't nothing wrong with it)  
Check out the trouble we're in  
(Get in, just get in)_

This time they had everyone their standing and clapping their hands off. And since every part Inuyasha sang alone he looked at Kagome she could still hear the girls around her giggling while her face was redder than a tomato. When he walked back to his table he grabbed Kagome and kissed her with all his heart. Around her she could hear girls sigh dreamily as

she smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"We have decided our winners so everyone shut up."

Inuyasha broke the kiss and smirked at Kagome.

"Contestant number Two please stand up."

The two twins stood and looked at him.

"Third place."

They nodded and sat back down.

"Contestant number One. Please stand."

They stood up and waited.

"Second place."

They grinned and sat back down.

"Which means contestant number Three has won first place!"

Everyone clapped as the two boys went on stage and collected their money. Inuyasha gave $250 to Miroku and kept his half.

**-After the contest, at the mall-**

They were surprised to see the mall still open and a lot of people still there. Inuyasha told Miroku Sango and Kagome to go do what they wanted but he had something to take care of. Miroku knew what he was talking about and said he'd come with him. They headed straight to the jewelry shop and the man greeted him.

"Ah Takahashi. You're plan worked?"

"Yup!"

The old man pulled out a red velvet box and Inuyasha opened it. It was a bracelet with rubies that formed to say 'Number One Girl'. He then pulled out a violet velvet box and gave it to Miroku.

"You sneaky Bouzo. You knew I'd need you to help me sing didn't you?"

Miroku grinned and showed him what was in it. It was a necklace with small purple diamonds that formed to say 'Be Mine'.

"This is perfect."

They paid the man and said thanks as they left. Inuyasha sniffed the girls out and they were at the food court. He tiptoed behind Kagome and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothin'…" She smiled and they went back to eating.

Inuyasha took everyone home and Kagome decided to let him spend the night since se knew her mom would say yes. Inuyasha called his house and asked and they also agreed, mumbling something about finally being rid of him for a night. Inuyasha walked to Kagome's room and she was already in bed. He took off his shoes, socks, and shirt then crawled into bed with her. She kissed him and then cuddled up to him as they drifted off to sleep.

**I personally would love that necklace and that bracelet. I love anything that resembles the shininess of a diamond. Well let me know if you like this chapter and don't forget to review/email me if you want to hear the songs. Bye now!**


End file.
